Snifflesladdin
Timothy Batarseh's movie spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jasmine - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Genie - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jafar - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Iago - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Abu - Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *Sultan - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Rajah - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Peddler - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Gazeem the Thief - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Prince Achmed - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Razoul - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Old Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Carpet - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Razoul's Guards - Various Animated Animals *Woman at the Window - Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends), Rita (Oliver and Company) and Mary (Cinderella) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends), Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) and Cassie (Dragon Tales) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Kala (Tarzan) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King) *Fat Ugly Lady - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Two Hungry Children - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) and Digit (Cyberchase) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Adult Simba (The Lion King) and Buck (Home on the Range) *Omar the Melon Seller - Rusty the Dog (Home on the Range) *Pot Seller - Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Nut Seller - Bambi *Necklace Seller - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Fish Seller - Pete (How to Be a Detective) *Fire Eater - Be're Rabbit (Song of the South) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Clifford the Big Red Dog *Rabbit Genie ''- ''Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Flower (Bambi), Nala (The Lion King) and Maggie (Home on the Range) *Sheep Genie - Drowsy (Leroy and Stitch) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Turtle Abu - Kuzco as a Turtle (The Emperor's New Groove) *Car Abu - RC (Toy Story) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Little Boy Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fat Man Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host Harry - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *TV Parade Host June - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippo (Dumbo) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Goat (The Black Cauldron) *Harem Genie - Clarabelle Cow *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants, Llamas - Elephants (Dumbo) and Llama from Saludos Amigos *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Alex (Madagascar) and Monkey Trumpetting (Robin Hood) *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - Rafiki (The Lion King) & Spongebob Cooking (Spongebob Squarepants) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Crows (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Field Mouse (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Super-Spy Genie - Mole (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Teacher Genie - Swallow (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Table Lamp Genie - Luxo Jr. *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Grampus (Tugs) *One of Flamingos - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gigantic Genie - Bowser (Mario) *Rajah as Cub - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Abu as Toy - Koda (Brother Bear) *Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) *Cheerlander Genies - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) *Genie Jafar - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Trailers *Snifflesladdin Trailer Scene Selection *Snifflesladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Snifflesladdin part 2 - Sniffles on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Snifflesladdin part 3 - Sniffles's Fights with Prince Po/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Snifflesladdin part 4 - Princess Flaky's Dream *Snifflesladdin part 5 - Big Bird and Flippy's Conversation/Flaky Runs Away *Snifflesladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Flippy's Evil Plan *Snifflesladdin part 7 - Sniffles Arrested (Part 1) *Snifflesladdin part 8 - Sniffles Arrested (Part 2) *Snifflesladdin part 9 - Sniffles Escapes with a Tiger *Snifflesladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Snifflesladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Snifflesladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Lumpy (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Snifflesladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Lumpy (Part 2) *Snifflesladdin part 14 - Big Bird Upbraids Flippy *Snifflesladdin part 15 - Sniffles' First Wish *Snifflesladdin part 16 - Big Bird Makes his Move/"Prince Sniffles" *Snifflesladdin part 17 - Big Bird Rides on Splendid *Snifflesladdin part 18 - Sniffles Argues with Lumpy/Sniffles Goes to Flaky *Snifflesladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Snifflesladdin part 20 - Sniffles Almost Spills the Beans/Sniffles and Flaky's Kiss *Snifflesladdin part 21 - Sniffles Gets Ambushed/Lumpy Saves Sniffles' Life *Snifflesladdin part 22 - Flippy Gets Exposed *Snifflesladdin part 23 - Sniffles' Depression/Wazowski Steals the Lamp *Snifflesladdin part 24 - Big Bird's Announcement/Lumpy's New Master is Flippy *Snifflesladdin part 25 - Flippy's Dark Wishes *Snifflesladdin part 26 - Prince Sniffles (Reprise) *Snifflesladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Snifflesladdin part 28 - Sniffles vs Flippy (Part 1) *Snifflesladdin part 29 - Sniffles vs Flippy (Part 2) *Snifflesladdin part 30 - Sniffles vs Flippy (Part 3) *Snifflesladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Snifflesladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:Timothy Batarseh Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs